TheAFH013
Al, better known as TheAFH013 is an Irish-Italian speedrunner who has so far competed in IAS 3, IAS 5 and IAS 6 and is one of the core members of the community. Following his debut in IAS 3 it seemed unlikely that he would not commit himself to taking part in another, due to the everlasting controversy and drama that seemed to flock him. But after making amends with those he argued with, he was back for the second Crash Bandicoot tournament, and the third Spyro tournament, the latter of which he made the Grand Final. http://www.youtube.com/user/theafh013 - Main channel http://www.youtube.com/user/StormyAscent - Alternative LP channel http://www.youtube.com/user/pastorecrasso - Alternative channel Participation in I'm a Speedrunner 3 In his debut in the third tournament, Al was drawn into Group G, also known as the Group of Death against CrashtoHedgehog in a race to kill the funky chicken in Spyro 3, CrashBandiSpyro12 in a race to beat all Artisans levels 100% in Spyro 1 and Ratchet5 in a race to collect 12 orbs in Spyro 2 which he won, to the surprise of many. Al, Ratchet and CBS12 entered a triple-threat due to CtH's less-than-stellar performance where Al would be sent on to Round 2. In Round 2 he engaged in two matches against Crash41596. Their first match was a race to Evening Lake w/40 eggs and miraculously they finished the speedrun almost at the exact same time (replays showed that Al defeated Spike literally a second before Matt). However, unbeknownst to Al, he was using a glitched ISO of Spyro 3, which caused him to be pushed to the side of the arena for the egg cutscene after the battle; due to this, it took him longer to reach the whirligig which takes Spyro to Evening Lake, thus making it appear as though Matt had won. They then had a rematch, this time only collecting 40 eggs. Al lost, eliminating him from the tournament. IAS 5 In the fifth tournament he was into Group D against Bionicle2809 but their match was not uploaded, TheStickKid in a race to collect 4 gems and 4 crystals in Crash 2 and StanScooby545 in a race to beat Dingodile with 3 gems in Crash 3. Tying along TSK with 7 points, the two marched onwards to Round 2. In Round 2 he battled against but lost to PeteThePlayer in a race to get the purple gem with 3 relics in Crash 3. IAS 6 In the sixth tournament he was drawn into Group K against former opponent Crash41596 in a technical rematch to reach Evening Lake w/40 gems in Spyro 3 to which he lost yet again, themachineking in a race to beat Crawdad Farm in Spyro 3 and Slodgeball in a race to get a skill point in Sunny Villa and Seashell Shore in Spyro 3. Al earned 12/15 points and went onto Round 2. In Round 2 he battled and won against MuddyMaestro in a race to beat Canyon Speedway in Spyro 2. In Round 3 he battled and won against Zaydskate in a race to beat Crush, then complete Summer Forest and Idol Springs 100% then pay Moneybags and enter Zephyr in Spyro 2. In Round 4 he battled and won against Ratchet5 in a race to get 21 orbs, including the bone challenge in Skelos Badlands, then beat Cloud Temples 100%, then complete the time attack on Metro Speedway, then jump on the target in Breeze Harbour, then talk to Hunter in Scorch, then talk to the guy at the bottom of the ladder at Sunny Beach, then talk to the guy at the bug killing minigame at Robotica Farms, then jump on a turtle at Sunny Beach, then get the cactus skill point in Skelos Badlands, then get the last pumpkin at Robotica Farms in Spyro 2. Al reached the Grand Final against RabidWombatJR, Ratchet5 and LukeRF44. Al won the match, however given that Luke's game crashed and that Andrew didn't even realise that the Grand Final was to be held on the day that it was, Al agreed that there should be a second supreme Grand Final to decide who was the undisputed champion of IAS6. In the Supreme Grand Final, the finalists engaged in a match with the same terms as the void Grand Final. Al earned second place, behind Rabid who won the Grand Final and the tournament. Curiously, this means that Al beat all grand finalists fairly, yet still did not finish as champion. Statistics 'Match Statistics' 'Tournament Speedruns' I'm A Speedrunner 'World Cup Speedruns' Medals Category:Competitors Category:IAS 5 Round 1 Seeds Category:Administrators Category:Grand Finalists Category:Competitors from Ireland Category:Tournament Host Category:Wiki Editor Category:IAS Medalist Category:World Cup Competitor